


Answer My Text

by levidoesthewritingthing



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levidoesthewritingthing/pseuds/levidoesthewritingthing
Summary: Based on Pwr Bttm's new song "Answer my Text". The cute doctor wont text Jim back and he starts to panic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This song is so funny and the music video is adorable. The song makes fun of the weird anticipation that you feel in the beginning of a new relationship. If you haven't heard it I'd definitely give it a listen.

**_“I sweat out seven pounds in water weight just asking for your number”_ **

Jim spins his half empty glass, the melting ice jingling softly against the cool interior of the cup. He chugs the rest of his drink before glancing over for the twelfth time at the dark haired man sitting at the bar. Leonard McCoy. Jim recognizes him as the man who threatened to throw up on him on the shuttle his first day. He looks much different without all of the scruff, and his red cadet uniform hugs him in all the right places. Jim pulls his eyes away and continues to twirl his glass, making the left over ice jingle some more. He never got worked up over shit like this. He should be able to waltz over to him and get his number no problem. But his eyes, they’re an ambiguous hazel color, and Jim finds him self getting lost in them even from a slight distance. Shit. He’s staring again. Jim looks down, barely avoiding eye contact. He knows he saw him and decides that it’s probably now or never. It would only make things more awkward to continue to sit alone and stare. He walks up to the bar and sets his glass down calling the bar tender over. “Whiskey and Coke.” he says pointing to his empty drink. He looks over at McCoy, “What’re you drinking?” McCoy looks at him for a moment before turning to the bartender, “Bourbon, and I’ve got his drink, too.” Jim opens his mouth to protest but finds himself sitting down instead. They sit in silence as the bartender fills their glasses. Jim takes his, sliding the other over to Leonard. “You know, when someone tries to buy you a drink you usually don’t buy theirs instead.” Leonard smiles and sips is bourbon. “You’ve been staring at me for an hour, thought it was only polite.” Jim can’t help but blush. “It’s Leonard, right? You were on my shuttle last month.” Leonard nods, “Yep, You’re Jim?” Jim’s heart skips a beat when he says his name. He hates how cliche this feels but there’s something about the way he says it. “Yeah.” They talk for a while. Jim feels awkward at first but with every drink he gets a little more comfortable. He can feel McCoy warm up to him too. Eventually he works up the courage to ask for his number. “It’s getting late. I should uh get going but can I get your number?” Jim’s stomach does a somersault waiting for Leonard’s reply. There’s probably only a second of silence but it feels like an eternity. McCoy nods, “Sure.” He scribbles some numbers down on a napkin and stands up. “See you around, Darlin.” Jim’s heart flutters, watching as he walks away. His heart is beating so fast he thinks he might have a heart attack.

**_“I went home and waited a couple hours, like the magazines told me…And that was eight hours ago and now everyone I know is either fast asleep or staring at their phone.”_ **

Jim huffs and sets his phone down he’d been very confident when he woke up that morning and texted Leonard. He thought his text was cute but if waiting an unnecessary amount of time to text him back was any indication, Leonard was not as amused. It was nearly ten o’clock. He texted him at two. He hadn’t planned on sleeping in that late, maybe he waited too long and Leonard thought he was uninterested? Maybe he was reading into this too much. At this point Jim would take a one word reply or a fucking laughing emoji over nothing. He tries to go back to studying for his intro to xenolinguistics exam but he can’t stop checking his phone. He can’t help but feel silly. Leonard is a doctor he’s probably just busy.

**_“Answer my text, you dick. Or call me up and tell me that you’re coming over. I’ll clean up my room so quick.”_ **

At eleven O’clock Jim has given up all hope. He figures McCoy played along out of pity and had better things to do than sleep with Jim. Of course that’s not _all_ that Jim wanted. He wanted to get to know the doctor but making him wait all day for a reply certainly deserved an apology and at least a good make-out session. He just about falls of his bed when at 11:05 he receives a text from McCoy. He feels like a middle school girl, but that’s besides the point. Leonard apologizes for not texting back sooner, something about a paper he had to get done, was at the library all day, and would Jim mind if he stopped by on his way back to his dorm? Jim’s grinning like an idiot. He types back a reply, hands shaking like an addict. His heart drops when he looks up and realizes how disgusting his room looks. There’s clothes strewn across the floor and candy wrappers cover his desk. He runs around his room throwing everything into his closet. He quickly pulls on a shirt and makes sure all of his trash is disposed of. Just as he’s about to stuff his last shirt in the closet, there’s a knock at the door. Jim takes a deep breath as he slides the door open. Jim looks over the man in front of him. Some of the stubble is back, and his hair is a mess like he’d been running his hands through it. He looks undeniably sexy. “Hey, sorry for dropping in so la-“ Jim doesn’t let him finish his sentence. Instead he pulls the older man towards him and kisses him. He’s not sure where it came from, or why he was being so impulsive but he’s sure it has something to do with those eyes. McCoy reciprocates, placing his hands on Jim's hips. Their lips move together for a moment before Jim pulls away, breathless. “That’s for making me wait all day, asshole.”


End file.
